List of Deaths
This page lists deaths featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. List of Deaths= } |'47+' Villagers |Evil Queen |Black Knights ordered to kill the villagers after they refuse to reveal Snow White's location. |Definite |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"|Maleficent |Greg Mendell |rowspan="2"|Killed to save Hook. |rowspan="2"|Resurrected |- |Tamara |- |style="text-align:right;background:#3399FF;"|2 |style="background:#3399FF;"|21 | |Kurt Flynn |Regina Mills |Arrested by Sheriff Graham and killed by Regina for refusing to let Owen Flynn live in Storybrooke. |Definite |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="3"|01 | |Greg Mendell |The Shadow |Shadow ripped from his body when he refused to surrender Henry to the Lost Boys. |Definite |- | |Tamara |Mr. Gold |Heart ripped out and crushed after apologizing for Neal's fate, believing that she had killed him. |Definite |- | |Mermaid |Regina |Turned to wood. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|05 | |Liam Jones |Himself |Dies from Dreamshade poisoning after attempting to prove to his brother that the plant can heal wounds. |ApparentOut of the Past - "Dead in the Water" |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|06 | |Black Knight |Evil Queen |Killed by the Queen to demonstrate what dead actually looks like. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="2"|10 | |Mother Superior |The Shadow |Shadow ripped from her body. |Resurrected |- | |Medusa |Herself |Looked into her own reflection when trying to turn Snow White into stone. |Apparent |- |rowspan="4" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="4"|11 | |Felix |Peter Pan |Heart ripped out and crushed to complete the Dark Curse. |Definite |- | |The Shadow |Tinker Bell |Captured in a magic coconut and burned by fire. |Definite |- | |Peter Pan/Malcolm |Mr. Gold |Stabbed by the dagger to protect Mr. Gold's family. |Definite |- | |Mr. Gold |Himself |Sacrificed himself to save the ones he loves. |Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|12 | |Walsh |Emma Swan |Pushed off the top of an apartment whilst trying to kill Emma. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|13 | |Flying Monkey |Evil Queen |Transformed into a soft toy in order to save Roland. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|15 | |Neal Cassidy |Emma Swan |Neal asked Emma to separate himself and his father, sacrificing himself, so the Wicked Witch's identity could be revealed. |Definite |- |rowspan="5" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="5"|19 |rowspan="4"| |rowspan="4"|Flying Monkeys |Emma Swan |rowspan="4"|Killed to protect Henry. |rowspan="4"|Apparent |- |Hook |- |Regina Mills |- |David Nolan |- | |Prince Charming |Snow White |Regina removed Prince Charming's heart and Snow White crushed it to cast the Dark Curse. |Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|20 | |Zelena |Mr. Gold |Stabbed with the dagger to avenge Neal's death. | Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|22 | |Bridge Troll |Evil Queen |Crushed by the Evil Queen to prove what happens to people that fail her. |Definite |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;" rowspan="3"|01 |rowspan="2"| |King of Arendelle |rowspan="2"|N/A |rowspan="2"|Drowned whilst travelling between Misthaven and Arendelle. |rowspan="2"|Definite |- |Gerda |- | |Ice Monster |Regina Mills |Burned by Regina in order to protect Maid Marian. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|05 | |Ice Warrior |Regina Mills & Emma Swan |Destroyed whilst attempting to prevent Emma and Regina from finding Elsa and Ingrid. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|06 | |Colette |Ogres |Sacrificed herself so her daughter, Belle, could escape an ogre attack. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|07 | |Helga |Ingrid |Accidentally frozen by Ingrid, who attempted to injure the Duke. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|10 | |Ingrid |Herself |Sacrificed herself to revert the Spell of Shattered Sight after discovering her sister, Gerda, loved her. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|12 | |Chernabog |Emma Swan |Catapulted over the town line as he tried to kill Emma from on top of her car |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|13 | |'3' Guards |Maleficent |Burned alive to reach the Tree of Wisdom. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|17 | |Maid Marian |Wicked Witch of the West |Evaporated into smoke. |Apparent |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |rowspan="3" style="background:#7458C1;"|18 | |Madeline |rowspan="2"|Cruella De Vil |Attacked by her own dogs after Cruella uses her power of persuasion. |Definite |- | |Madeline's dalmatians. |Scalped by Cruella and turned into fur coats. |Definite |- | |Cruella De Vil |Emma Swan |Blasted off the edge of a cliff. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|20 | |Wedding Guest |Evil Queen |Heart crushed after trespassing on Regina's land. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |rowspan="2" style="background:#7458C1;"|22 | |Doc |Snow White |In an alternative universe, an Evil Snow crushes his heart to motivate the dwarves to find Regina. |Temporary |- | |Hook |Prince Charming |In an alternative universe, an Evil Charming kills a cowardly Hook in a sword fight. |Temporary |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|02 | |Farzeen Shahmed |Jafar |Choked to death after sending his genie far from Agrabah. |Definite |- | |10+ Wonderland Peasants |Jafar |Turned to dust to clear out the Red Queen's schedule. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|03 | |Grendel |Jafar |Stabbed to death. |Definite |- | |Bandersnatches |Will Scarlett |Stabbed to death leading to mate's death. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|04 | |Akil |Amara |Poisoned by wine to prove the importance of magic to Jafar. |Definite |- | |Gerard |Amara |Killed to get one of the genie bottles. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|05 | |Orang |Cyrus |Pushed to death. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|06 | |Carpenter |Boro Grove |Turned into a tree in the Boro Grove. |Apparent |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="3"|07 | |Ulima |N/A |Unknown cause of death. |Definite |- | |Mirza |Jafar |Killed to get revenge on the Sultan. |Definite |- | |Dragon |Alice |Killed by Alice to protect her father. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|09 | |Lizard |Herself |Accidentally wished Will could feel something for her, and caused her own death so he would feel grief at her passing. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|11 | |Anastasia |Jafar |Stabbed to death after Will regains his heart. |Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|12 | |Cyrus |Jafar |Stabbed to death so Amara would help with his spell. |Resurrected |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|13 | |Sultan |Jafar |Drowned in order to understand Jafar's pain. |Definite |- | |Amara |Jafar |Murdered in an attempt to prevent her from returning magic water to the Well of Wonders. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |style="background:#8B4513;"|SQ | |Adair |Evil Queen |Burned to death. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |style="background:#8B4513;"|OP | |Liam Jones |N/A |Burned to death. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |style="background:#8B4513;"|OP | |Leviathan |Liam Jones |Killed with gunpowder explosions. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |style="background:#8B4513;"|OP | |William |Evil Queen |Fatally blasted by magic. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |style="background:#8B4513;"|OP | |Priscilla |March Hare's guard |Shot in the back with an arrow. |Definite |} |-|Death Stats= Kills Ranking The following is a ranking of killers featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and 'Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. References